


Reuinons

by queenvidal



Series: Too Good To Be True [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Six months are a long time, they have a lot to catch up.(Reworked 22.06.2020)-for only steamy bits, go to chapter 2-





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard escapes the elevator to go for the cockpit, Joker pinged her, said she needs to see it herself. What _it_ is, he did not elaborate but she went nevertheless. Quickly she hurries to her spot to the left side of the pilot seat. “What’s wrong?”

Joker activates his console. A small map of the cluster opens up with three glowing dots on the left corner. This must be the Dalatrass, Victus men and the krogan Clan-Chief. “See that?" Joker asks, his voice barely over a whisper, he is nervous. "They are all just far enough from each other to be not in weapon range. I’m mean no pressure Shep but that is next level tense.”

“Yeah, Wrex told me they could not agree on a neutral meeting ground until now.” She could hear the tiredness in Wrex voice on their last vid-call. When she told him about Victus suggestion of holding the negotiation meeting here on the Normandy, he visibly relaxed. Certainly he would never admit it but Shepard assumed or hoped, it's been mostly because they would be able to finally see each other in person again.

Joker clears his throat, not knowing how to express his concern. “Shep, don’t get me wrong but with you and Wrex… you know, aren’t we considered biased technically?”

Shepard sighs. Not only technically. “Yup, but in the end all three of them agreed. So either they don’t know or don’t care. In worst case though, they will use it against Wrex. We’ll see.” She and Wrex kept their affair private but they didn't hide, still from Shepards point of view, it doesn't seem too likely for Victus and the Dalatrass to know about them. And even if they did, with their consent to the meeting ground and Shepards presence, they agreed on letting private matters slip. 

Joker turns his head back to his console again. With a few hand movements over the screens he sends all three fleets a notification of their arrival and their location for the meeting. “I don't like this.” He mumbles. “I really don’t, Lex.”

She pats him on his shoulder lightly, careful not to injure him. “Me neither, Joker. Let’s hope we don’t cause another war.”

All three lights on the map start to move, Shepards sign to get moving as well. She turns on her heels to go back to the elevator. As comfortable as her leggings and the training jacket are, she can’t hold a diplomatic meeting dressed this way.

When she arrives in her cabin, she hangs her jacket over her desk chair. Her long black locks are getting fumbled into a bun before she takes the captain attire out of her small closet. After all this time it still feels wrong to wear what should have been Andersons uniform. 

Shep takes a look in the mirror for a second, trying to calm her nerves. As much as she dispides the idea of her being the one who has to beg the other species for help, all of this bullshit has its perks, she'll finally see Wrex again. 

But even though Alexis is looking forward to it, she wished it would be under different circumstances. This is going to suck, no matter the outcome. And she has to stay neutral and diplomatic, both are attributes she was always lacking of. She is a soldier, not a politician, she should be fighting alongside with Anderson on earth and not trying to form a alliance between three species, that are hostile towards each other for centuries. 

Traynors voice sounds over the speakers, breaking the Shepards train of thought. “Commander, the salarian Dalatrass and the krogan Clan-Chief are ready to come aboard.” 

“Have them brought to the conference room, I’ll join in a second.” Shepard buttoms up her formal jacket and checks her reflection one final time before turning to leave her cabin. 

Usually she’d be mad that their elevator is taking so long but right now she is thankful for every second she can stay in its small space. But eventually it opens its doors with a woosh, releasing her. 

Traynor nods at her Commander with a compassionate smile on her face. Shepard smiles back but it doesn’t reach her eyes. It's uncharacteristically quiet on the deck, everyone is on high alert. The tension is sickening. The two Privates in the scan area salute Shepard as she slowly passes them. They are also absolute quiet.

When nearing the final door to the conference room, Wrex and the Dalatrass can already be heard arguing. Loudly. Alexis takes a deep breath before she opens the door to join them.

The Dalatrass is pacing around. “The krogan is in no position to make demands!”

Wrex just folds his arms unimpressed. “The krogan has a name, Urdnot Wrex. And I am not just some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you’re in trouble."

Perfect. They've just stared and are already on each others throats. Shepard takes her spot at the table, returning to her commander face but the moment her grey eyes lock with Wrex red ones, Shepard can't help but let a tiny smile slip through. The krogan acknowledges her arrival with a nod. Not what Shepard expected after they have been apart for almost six months but considering the circumstances and the audience it is more than she can ask for.

Wrex eyes stay on her a few seconds longer before he continues. “I’ve got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So why should I care if a few turians go extinct?”

Primarch Victus mirrors Wrex posture, not impressed either. “Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex. I have no time for it! Just tell us what you want for your help.”

The Clan-Chief leans on the table and turns his red eyes to the Dalatrass. “I’ll tell you what I need. A cure for the genophage!”

The eyes of the salarian go wide in shock, everyone at the table is surprised by Wrex demand. Alexis decides to keep her mouth shut, but not so the Dalatrass. “Oh, Absolutely not! The genophage is non negotiable!”

"Wanna bet? Sur'Kesh is still untouched but I wonder how long that will be the case." Wrex voice is dropping even lower. It almost sounds like a threat, making Shepard finally join in. 

"Dalatrass, the genophage should be discussed. You can't expect Wrex to sacrifice the krogan race like that! I understand you are opposed with the idea but we are past problems like the krogan rebellion. We have worse to fear.”

But the other woman waves her off. “You are not in the position to say that, Shepard. My people know them best.”

Wrex sneers at her. “According to you no one is in the position to do shit. You used us to fight a war you couldn't win. It wasn’t any of your species or the asari that stopped the rachni. It was krogan blood that turned the tide!”

“Yes.” The Dalatrass admits. “And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your ‘urges’ in check.”

If Wrex eyes could light fire, the salarian would be a pile of ash. Shepard can see how hard he is holding himself back. Back in the day, he would have jumped over the table and snap the womans neck. 

Victus interferes, “Dalatrass, you may not like him but Wrex is right. Insulting him won’t change that."

But she just waves him off as well. “I won't apologize for speaking the truth. We uplifted the krogan to do one thing: wage war. It is all they know because it is all we wanted them to know.”

Shepard has to sigh in annoyance again, this is leading nowhere. “Yeah, I think we all went to school and learned about the rachni war, your people's morals behind their actions is a matter to debate but not here-

“I won’t let history repeat!” The Dalatrass interrupts. “Cure the genophage and you doom us all.”

Shepard has enough of this overly dramatic woman. “Whether you like it or not, we all need krogan help to win this war! And obviously and quite understandably they won't fight to extinction, not for you, not for me. They and with that we need a cure!"

“And then what once it is over? We'll simply trade one enemy for another. There won’t be peace because krogans don’t know how-”

Victus slams his fist on the table in frustration “Enough! This is all theoretical. It would take years to formulate a cure. Time we simply don’t have.”

Wrex huffs a sarcastic laugh. “My information says otherwise.” He moves from his spot to the small console on the desk in front of Shepard. While typing in some codes he continues. “A salarian scientist, Maelon. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females.” 

He turns his face to Shepard. “You met him.”

She nods. “Yeah and I remember his methods to be baberic.”

“But what you didn’t know is that other females survived his experiments.” He opens up a file and the screen behind them starts to play a video. It shows secret recordings in a salarian laboratory, krogan females locked away in small glass cabins.

“So…” Wrex continues. “The Dalatrass sent in a team to clean up the whole mess and to take them prisoners.” 

Oh no. That’s not good. Shepard and Wrex turn to the Dalatrass who seems to be lost for words. “Where did you get this? This could be just a fabrication!”

Wrex storms to her, glaring at her with fury in his eyes. “Don’t dare to insult me! Those are my people and they are immune to the genophage. And you. Give. Them. Back!”

Shepard steps in between them before it escalates, she gently pushes Wrex back who looks at her for a moment before he retreats. 

The Primarch leaves his spot as well. “Dalatrass, is this really true?”

But she isn’t answering, instead she ignores both men and turns to Shepard. “How will a cure benefit my people?” 

Okay, fuck diplomats and fuck being biased. 

“What the hell, are you really that blind? Pallavan is burning right now, Earth is burning right now! And so will Sur'kesh, Thessia and every other damn planet in this galaxy if we won’t cement this alliance. The genophage is going on for almost fifteen-thousand years, the krogan paid for the rebellion, a lot has changed since then! They deserve to be cured.”

The Primarch agrees. “She is right. The hard truth is we don’t have a choice.” He steps closer to the salarian. “Give Wrex what he wants.” 

But the Dalatrass just keeps looking at Shepard. "I'm the blind one? Actually I'm afraid your 'sympathy' towards krogans is clouding your judgment."

And here they go. Shepard figured it would be only a matter of time for one of them to bring up their relationship. She wants to answer but Wrex is faster than her. 

"Shut the fuck up! Dragging private affairs into this discussion to save your own skin, we all agreed for the Normandy to be the neutral ground, so treat it that way!"

Shepard tries again, in a now calmer voice. “Dalatrass, see that way. Either a cure or a harvested galaxy. Your call."

The salarian woman sighs, finally realising she has been defeated. “The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'kesh.” She turns to face Shepard again. “But I warn you, Commander. The consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come!”

“Fine by me.” Shepard simply says as she rounds the table to get to the exit “They’ll be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win.”

Wrex smiles at his human. “Let's get the my women.”

But the Dalatrass interferes again “You are not setting foot on Sur'kesh! This will take time to-”

“Now!” Victus growls. “It happens now. As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange.”

After a moment of silence all three turn and leave the Dalatrass alone but she speaks up again one final time to threaten Shepard. “I won’t forget this, Commander. A bully has few friends when he needs them most!”

Now it's Alexis time to wave the Dalatrass off with her hand before the door closes behind her. It won't be Shepard, who’ll have to face the Reapers on her own, it’s the salarians if they won’t cooperate.

When the they enter the CIC, both Victus and Wrex turn around to talk to her at the same time. Wrex glares at Victus while trying to dwarf him by looming over the turian. It's obviously a threatening attempt and Victus is getting the hint. He tells Shepard, that he has important business with her to discuss and asks her to see him once she and the Clan-Chief are 'done'.

Both her and Wrex are looking after him, waiting for him to get out of earshot. When the krogan is certain no one dares to listen to them, he returns his focus back to the Commander. “I have to talk with you. One to one, business related, but that can wait.”

Shepard raises an eyebrow in question. “Uhm, okay. Then why did you scare off the Primarch?”

He comes a step closer, entering her personal space. “Private matters.”

Alexis can't help but snort a laugh. “Very smooth, Wrex.” She hopes no one can see the blush of her face when she's making her way to the galaxy map to order Traynor to set course to Sur'Kesh once the Dalatrass passed the exact position of the lab with the krogan women. 

Wrex is already standing in the elevator waiting for his human. His eyes are not leaving hers. The blush intensifies and her heart is picking up speed. Wrex ruby eyes always did things to her but right now it's all her mind can think about. 

Finally dropping her Commander face, she joins him, smiling from ear to ear. The Clan-Chief slams his fist on the button for Shepards cabin, not paying any attention to the startled humans on deck. Once the doors are closed, they can have the reunion both were looking forward to. 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the elevator starts moving, Wrex has to shift from one foot to the other. Shepards smile is morphing into a mischievous smirk. "What's the matter, big guy? Nervous?" 

"Teasing, Lexis? You should know better than teasing a krogan you left waiting for months."

The smirk vanished as quickly as it had come. Instead her brows move into a frown. "Yeah, sure. Like the Alliance left me a choice."

"No, but I did. Told ya not to hand yourself in. I'd have loved to see 'em try to get you off my planet." Both knew the Alliances would have not tried anything. The peace between Earth and Tuchanka has been too fragile. 

Shepard folds her arms in front of her chest. "Mood killer, Wrex."

"Nah." He chuckles. "I know how to get you back in the mood." If only the damn elevator would hurry. His groin plates started shifting the moment he got word of the other races agreeing to board the Normandy for negotiations. Wrex armor is getting tighter and tighter. This topic might be a mood killer for her but surely not for him. If anything it reminds him of how long he has been abstinent.

Neither of them said something about monogamy but still Wrex waited for her. The women of his clan are hard to seduce and furthermore his mind was very occupied with gaining and keeping his power among his clan and the others.

Except for the one time he was on the Citadel, when he paid Cora's Den one final visit before it closed. They never lacked of beautiful dancers and hookers. He considered taking a human to the private areas of the club but in the end he just payed for his drinks and left.

Somehow it didn't feel right. And for some reason he didn't find the human females nor the asari very alluring. Something he noticed with his own females, too. The work of making them agree to sleep with him started to seem not worth the outcome anymore. Not to mention that fun and enjoyment never were the main focus when sleeping with krogans anyway. Is only about procreation, nothing more. 

Oftentimes Wrex found his thoughts around his former Commander. Her lips and what they were capable of. Something no krogan could give him. Sure, Coras humans could have done it and probably even their asari but if he's honest with himself, it's not about the strange mouth pillows in particular, it's about them being Alexis. 

He still remembers the last time they were together, how she smelled, how she tasted, how she wiggled underneath him in ecstasy. Wrex can feel his quad tighten in anticipation, his armor is getting painfully tight. But he is holding himself back, he'd rather have her in the privacy of her cabin, than in this poor excuse of an elevator. 

Shepard seems to notice the reason behind his discomfort. They had a similar situation happen when she was on Tuchanka before she left for the Collector-Base. "So…" Her voice sounds suspiciously playful. Slowly she turns, facing him completely. With a coy grin on her face, her hands are wandering up his chest until they stop just beneath the exposed hide of his neck. "You really waited for me? A wonder you didn't exploded during my time under arrest. Six months are a long time after all."

The elevator it is, then. Without a word he grabs her, lifting her up. Shepard quickly wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her even closer. Having her trapped between him and the wall, Wrex buries his face in the crook of her neck to savor her sweet smell. Damn, she smells even better than he remembered, having him even more turned on. Krogans may lack of lips for kissing but he quickly learned he still can nip at her skin. Having her sighing nevertheless.

The stupid jacked of hers is getting in his way eventually, blocking him from the soft skin of her throat. Alexis can hear the buttons flying against the metal ground, Wrex ripped through the cloth but she couldn't care less with his hot breath against her neck. 

Finally the elevator doors open. Just in time. Wrex carries her out to the small anteroom. Her legs let go and he carefully lets her down, only to spin her around.

Wrex is wasting no time, he opens up the seals of the goin plate of his armor. Finally releasing his rock hard member. Shepard hurries as well, she pulls both her trousers and her panties down, letting them pool around her ankles.

She almost has no time to brace herself against the wall, when Wrex kicks her feet further apart to get better access to her hot core. 

The sweet scent of her arousal is floating Wrex nostrils, almost driving him insane. He positions himself behind her, coating the tip of his member with her excitement. With one quick thrust he enters her. He moans against her shoulder and she against the wall. Fuck, for how long was he craving for this? 

But Wrex won't let her adjust to his size, he starts moving forcefully, pushing in further, just to withdraw again. His talons are buried deep into the sensitive skin of her hips while he takes her in a fast rhythm. His grasp might be too hard but he couldn't care less. That what she gets for teasing him and her moaning and sighing speaks for itself, no complaining from her side.

Shepards legs start to tremble, the sensation of Wrex blunt spikes along his length is almost too much to bare. His thick and pointy tip is hitting are her g-spot with unbelievable precision. The tight coil in her belly is about to burst at any second. 

Wrex can feel her already tight walls closing in on him. Fuck, this woman is like a vice. Her moaning and slick hot wetness is drawing Wrex closer to the edge with every movement of his hips. When he feels her pulsing around him, after a few more hard thrust, he starts losing his rhythm. With a low grunt he spills himself inside her but instead of catching his breath he withdraws completely.

Shepard wants to complain but whatever she was about to say, dies in her throat when Wrex spins her around to face him again. She looks up at him with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes while his are burning with desire. Wrex grabs her thighs and picks her up to presses her against the wall again. He spreads her legs as far as possible.

Shepard lets her head fall back when he pushes into her again. With the new angle, his groin plates are pressing against her clit. It feels way too good and she's biting her lips, trying to keep her sounds down. 

Something Wrex notices and doesn't approve of. He darts his tongue out and licks over her pulse point. His human buries her nails into his chest plate in response. But the muffled moans are still too quiet for his liking.

Wrex increases the speed and strength of his thrusts, almost slamming into her. Shepard clings to him for dear life, she is close again. Wrex nips at her neck one final time before he bites her where her neck and shoulder meet. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Alexis cries out, not in pain but in pure pleasure. It's throwing her over the edge, hard. Her orgasm is leaving her squirming in her krogans hands. Wrex is responding with an orgasm of his own, her tightening and spasming walls making him follow her suit only seconds later.

Both are panting heavily, not letting go of each other. Wrex leans his head against the cool metal of the wall while Shepard lets her head drop onto his shoulder as they recover. Not trusting her legs yet, Wrex tugs her closer and starts carrying her to the door, down the steps and to her bed, where he carefully lays her down. 

Shepard swipes loose strands of hair from her forehead as she looks up at her krogan with a small smile on her lips. "Done already?"

A low laugh rumbles through Wrex chest. “Heh, this was just foreplay. I’m everything but done with you just yet.” Only now he stars to remove the rest of his armor, Shepard crowls to the end of the bed to help him. It's falls unceremoniously to the ground, piece by piece until he's completely naked.

He looks down at her to find her beaming at him. Damn, she is a sight. Slowly Wrex leans down to nip on her lips and Shepard kisses him back. It's ridiculous but Wrex can't deny he likes it. "My turn." She whispers against his skin.

The bed shifts and protests loudly under Wrex weight but it doesn’t break. This time. Carefully he leans back against the headboard of her bed, watching her getting rid of the ridiculous jacket and her bra underneath it.

Leisurely she's coming closer to straddle his legs. Wrex eyes wander over her naked form as she's slowly lowering her head towards his member. His pulse quickens when he feels the tip of her tongue taking its time to wander from the base up his length and to the head. She encircles it with her full lips and starts bobbing her head down ever so slowly.

Dammit, it feels even better than he called to mind. It takes all his strength not to move his hips to thrust into her warm mouth. Her slow pace is maddening and perfect at the same time. Too much and not enough. 

The Clan-Chief can’t keep from growling, when Shepard starts to suck on his tip. She circles it with her tongue every now and then and continues to suck again. Taking more of his length in with everytime she does it.

Stars are dancing behind Wrex eyelids. When he closed his eyes, he can't remember and he doesn't care. This is way too good to allow even the shortest of coherent thoughts. Alexis tongue starts playing with the blunt spikes of his shaft while swallowing around him. 

Wrex buries his talons in the sheets, almost tearing them. "Fuck…" He pulls even harder at the sheets, when he can feel Shepards delicate fingers massaging his quad while the speed of her working him with her mouth increases.

Eventually she releases him again with a loud _plop_. Wrex opens his eyes again, just in time to see her carefully lowering herself onto him. A sigh leaves her swollen lips when he enters her again. Both stay still for a moment, only looking at each other before Alexis starts moving. 

Every so slowly she is rocking her hips. Leaning on his chest for leverage, before she starts to push her legs to go up and down. 

While enjoying the sight of her taking pleasure in riding him, Wrex lets his hands wander from her thighs up to the hips, where bruises are already developing. He can't tear his eyes from the traces of his talons on her dark skin. A visible mark, that she belongs to him. The idea alone is making his head dizzy. He encourages her to go harder by meeting her hip movements by his own. 

Shepard moans in response. "Ah, Wrex." And is going faster with her rhythm. Her walls are already starting to close around him again. He increases in speed as well. With his hands buried in the flesh of her tights again, he thrusts up quickly and hard. Her skin is clapping against his hide and plates. It's music in his ears. 

Her moaning is getting louder and louder, encouraging Wrex to let go of his self control. Her whole body starts to shake from the intensity of her orgamsn, when he takes her with force. Alexis is so hot and almost painfully tight, Wrex can’t hold himself back any longer. He slams into her until his quad tightens, preparing for the elease.

He comes undone in her with a loud and deep rumble in his chest. It is vibrating through his whole body and his vision goes white. Wrex is completely losing all his senses for a long moment. 

It takes him a while to come back. When he is able to collect himself again, he finds that the tip of his cock started to swell, same for his once blunt spikes.

Wrex tears his eyes open, when he realises what just happened. He looks up at the Commander, who looks back at him with wide open eyes, stunned. "What the fuck, Wrex?” She asks, still panting.

“Sorry.” He simply whispers, completely out of breath and still a bit dazed. Without a thought he adjusts his hips, causing Shepard to hiss in pain. His spikes are keeping her in place and punish even the slightest movement. “Shit, Wrex. What is that?”

“I… got carried away.” He starts as he lets his hands fall back onto her thighs. “I… we are locked. Won’t last long, though. A few minutes.”

It is silent for a few moments until Shepard realizes what's going on. “Did… did you just knot with me?”

Wrex doesn’t answer, he is still catching his breath. He catches the faint sound of a chuckle and light touches on his mouth. Shepard lowered herself down as far as his spikes allowed her to to kiss him. “Should I feel honored?”

“Not when you are so damn smut about it.” He raises his arms to hug her to him. “Just be grateful it didn’t happen in your mouth.”

Another chuckle and then silence again. Damn, as mind blowing as this was, the krogan Clan-Chief is feeling exhausted. All his limbs feel like heavy jelly and his eyes refuse to open. 

Shepard nuzzles her head at his neck, slowly laying down on his chest. For once she doesn’t say anything, just letting him hug her. 

Wrex is savoring the moment of having his human knot with him. He totally forgot this feeling. Until now he did it only once, when he still was a young and stupid krogan, just after his rite with a female he can’t even remember the name of. Ever since no other woman ever got him even close to knotting.

Hell, if someone had told him, someday he would have Commander Shepard kept in place by his member, he’d simply shot the person for talking shit.

The swell of the spikes and the tip is wearing off, releasing Shepard from their hold, but neither her nor Wrex make any attempt to move. Shepards thumb is drawing lazy circles on his chest and he does the same on her back.

“I’ve missed you.” He feels her whisper against his neck. 

“Of course you did.” He earns a light punch on his chest from her in return but he just huffs a laugh. While still hugging her, he rolls them to the side, finally able to face her without looking down at her all the time. 

It should be weird. Finding peace and comfort in the arms of a female human. To knot with one even. But it isn't, it feels right. He still can't quite believe he is with her, that she is as attracted to him as he is to her. As strange as it is, Wrex wouldn’t trade it for anything, except for-

“Commander, the Dallatras gave us the exact position of the krogan females and left the ship. Do you want us to set course?”

Shepard answers Traynor with a simply “Yes.” Not making any effort to move out of her lovers arms. It will take hours to get to Sur'kesh anyway, a short nap won’t hurt. Slowly but surely the Commander drifts off to sleep, when suddenly she feels Wrex low voice rumble through his chest.

“Hey, Lexis?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

  
  



End file.
